


Scruffy

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Love and hate are two sides of the same coin. Which side will land up for Han and Leia?





	Scruffy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - A fandom you love but never write for
> 
> Written for the 31 Day of FanFiction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/36874730124/in/dateposted-public/)

Staring up at the stars  
She waited for him  
The one that would hold her heart  
And keep her soul

Staring out into the stars  
He waited for her  
The one who would save his soul  
And capture his soul

Running into danger  
She risks everything for her people  
The one who would rebel  
And lose what she treasures

Running from danger  
He risks nothing for his profit  
The one who shoots first  
And ask for nothing

Hiding in plain sight  
She builds a net of hope  
The one who stand between the Dark  
And the innocent

Hiding in cargo holds  
He builds a net of lies  
The one who destroys plans of the Dark  
And the forgotten

Fighting in the cold  
She searches for him  
The one who saves a friend  
And give up his own life

Fighting through the cold  
He searches for the lost  
The one who gives her hope  
And saves her faith

Looking into the clouds  
She fears the future  
The one who holds her past  
And his future

Looking into the pit  
He shows no fear  
The one who sacrifices all  
And her heart

Slipping into the dark  
She frees him from the cold  
The one who protects  
And the one who holds

Slipping out of the dark  
He frees her from golden chains  
The one who dares  
And the one who dreams

Staring into the stars  
She waits for him to fight  
The one who holds her heart  
And the challenge of the future

Staring into the night  
He waits for her to speak  
“I love you…”  
“I know …”

Watching over time  
She waits for him to come home  
The one who holds her heart  
And mends her soul

Watching over space  
He wanders far from home  
The one who reaches for his soul  
And binds his heart

Holding him tight  
She takes in his scent  
The one who is her past  
And her future

Holding her loosely  
He takes in her strength  
The one who stayed  
And the one to be cherished

Looking into the night  
She feels his loss  
The one who was hers to tame  
And she let go free

Looking into his son’s eyes  
He whispers her goodbye  
The one who was his to love  
And he could never free


End file.
